peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 August 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-08-16 ; Comments *Peel has a new bike, and has already suffered his first puncture. *Says Kid Jensen’s shows have been getting really good, and he plays all the records Peel was planning to play – “most vexing.” JP finds out after programming the Bankrobbers followed by Bankrobber by the Clash that Jensen had done the same thing the previous week – “What can I say? Eclipsed again.” *After the first session track from the Nightingales, plays five secondhand records he has just bought (for no more than 1.50 in total) in a row - "No particular reason, but just because it makes it nice to have a break from me, I suppose." *JP manages to jump in at the false ending of Drowning Out The Big Jets by session band Action Pact, despite a warning note from producer Dale Griffin. *Unusually for Peel, he plays music from a Broadway show - Jennifer Holliday's "And I Am I Telling You (I'm Not Going"), sung powerfully in deep soul style, from the musical Dreamgirls. *Only around 7 minutes of show is now missing Sessions *Action Pact #2 First broadcast, recorded 1982-08-16. No known commercial release. *Nightingales #4 Repeat, recorded 1982-07-28 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Action Pact: These Are A Few... (session) *Undertones: Life's Too Easy *John wishes he was seeing them at the Kilburn tonight *Twisted Nerve: When I'm Alone (7" - Caught In Session) Playlist PLAY 3 *'File 1' begins *Lone Ranger: Tom Drunk (album - Hi-Yo, Silver, Away!) Greensleeves GREL 40 *China Crisis: Scream Down At Me (7") Virgin VS 495 *Bank Robbers: On My Mind (7") Good Vibrations OT 18 *Clash: Bankrobber (7") CBS CBS 8323 *Action Pact: Times Must Change (session) *Nightingales: Joking Apart (session) *Winston Shand & The Sheiks: Throw Me Corn (single) *Teardrops: Goodnight, Elvis (7") Laurie LR 3660 *James Brown: Superbad, Superslick Part 1 (7") *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins *Lee & Lowe: The Hound Dog Man’s Gone Home (single) *SS Binns: Bossa Moon (single) Escort *Action Pact: Drowning Out The Big Jets (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Night Nurse (10”) Island 10 WIP 6800 *Geile Tiere: Love You *Die Haut: Ticket Brasil-New York (12” mini-album - Schnelles Leben) Monogam 008 *'File a' *Nightingales: It Lives Again (session) *Twelve Cubic Feet: Mary’s Got The Bug (10” EP – Straight Out Of The Fridge) Namedrop *Action Pact: Fouled On The Footpath (session) *'File 2' ends *'File b' begins after a gap of around 7 minutes *Jennifer Holliday: And I Am Telling You (I'm Not Going) (v/a album - Dreamgirls Original Broadway Cast Album) Geffen 902 007-1 *Blitz: Warriors (7") No Future OI 16 *Lacksley Castell: Leaving (album - Morning Glory) Negus Roots NERLP 002 *Nightingales: OK Chorale / The Crunch (session) *Gang Of Four: Lord Make Me A Cowboy (split 7" flexi with Five Or Six - Lord Make Me A Cowboy / Black Balloons Drop) Vinyl Magazine No 16 *Martin Carthy: Reynard The Fox (album - Out Of The Cut) Topic 12TS426 *Action Pact: Fools Factions (session) *Papa Kojak: Early Rooster *Even Worse: Illusion Won Again (v/a album - New York Thrash) ROIR A 113 *Nightingales: Blood For Dirt (session) *Lucky Millinder And His Orchestra: Let Me Off Uptown (album - Apollo Jump) Affinity AFS1004 *Action Pact: Protest Is Alive (session) *end of show File ;Name *1) _294_820816a.aif *2) _294_820816b.aif *a) John Peel Show - 16_08_1982 1 of 2 *b) John Peel Show - 16_08_1982 2 of 2 ;Length *1) 32.03 (30:06 at correct speed) *2) 35.01 (32:53 at correct speed) *a) 59:43 *b) 45:23 ;Other *Last 3 minutes of file 2 is only silence. *Note files 1) 2) need sped up by 6.5% this can be achieved by using Audacity. File created from T294 of 400 Box. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://rapidshare.com/files/337790022/_294_820816a.aif.mp3 *http://rapidshare.com/files/337790020/_294_820816b.aif.mp3 *a) b) Mixcloud Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared